Bella's Surgery
by shyyetcheeky
Summary: Bella decides she needs a little help to fit into the Cullen family. What happens when Edward turns up to stop her? What measures will she take to prove him wrong? Please R&R. Discontinued.
1. The Hospital

**Here is a little bit of drama between Bella and Edward.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

"Ok Carlisle." I said as I finished flicking through the hospital magazines...Boring. "I'm ready." Well at least I thought I was. I had heard some stories of how these operations go wrong and I was a little afraid now, but I was definitely going through with this. Then Edward and I would look like we belonged together.

"Bella, are you sure?" he asked yet again. And I knew that he was thinking about what Edward would say when he got back from hunting with Emmet, Alice and Jasper. I had never seen Carlisle this nervous before, he was seriously stressed.

Today was perfect, I was hardly ever left alone and nobody could stop me now. Carlisle couldn't either because he was on duty and couldn't refuse a patient who had already paid. As he would get in trouble with the hospital.

I think he knew that I would get some other doctor to do it anyway and he wanted to be the one to do it, to make sure it turned out right.

Carlisle knew that he was dead.... well in trouble anyway, when Edward returned home. I didn't want Carlisle in trouble but I had to do this.

"Right, I'm ready." I answered back confidently yet again. I was delighted with myself. I had never organised anything right before. Being totally honest I had wondered why Alice hadn't seen anything, or maybe she just didn't say anything. I really loved Alice sometimes, she was a true friend. If she had seen anything at all she was doing very well to keep it away from Edward.

I was going to be as beautiful as Rosalie, I had never ever been referred to as beautiful by anyone but my parents and of course Edward, but he didn't count. Well, I was going to be as close as possible to beautiful, or else Carlisle would be in trouble with more than just Edward. I would have enough anger in me to last him a life time, however long that is.

I still hadn't understood how it was possible that Rosalie was so beautiful, naturally. Way prettier than any other person or vampire alive that I'd ever seen. Soooo unfair. Her looks were flawless.

Edward didn't know yet but he was paying for this surgery. Well, he was always complaining that I never let him spend money on me but now he was. It was a win, win situation. That's good, right? It was a little expensive but the Cullen's had huge bundles of cash lying all around the house.

"Bella, you know that you are really beautiful right now, there is no need for any of this." He tried. I was beginning to get a little annoyed now.

"Carlisle I have made up my mind and you already used that one, sorry." I half laughed. I needed him to stop stalling and speed up. Edward would be returning home tomorrow. I hadn't a lot of time.

Then I heard a crash and Edward came flying and I mean flying, through the door.

"BELLA!" he shouted. I jumped. Oh great, I thought, here it comes.

* * *

**I hope you liked this.**

**Please review with any hints on what Edward should do.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**XoxM'N'M'xox**


	2. Gone, No Can't Be Gone!

**Ok so here is the next chapter, I know the last chapter was really short but hopefully this chapter is better.**

**Just a reminder you are beautiful just the way you are.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story, I love you guys.**

**XoxM'N'Mxox**

* * *

"Oh great!" he just has to ruin everything.

Alice probably told him, and I thought she was on my side! Well I hadn't told her anything, but she was the closest thing I had to a best friend. "Yes Edward honey?" I'm going to get it now. I can just here him: "What were you thinking...." "How could you do this to me?" Blah....blah....blah.

"Bella what the hell do you think you are doing?" he was furious. I could see the vain on the side of his head ready to burst.

"I just wanted to belong." he knew what I meant. I decided if I tried the guilt trip he might go a bit easier on me.

He just stared at me as if, I know you better than that, but I was telling the truth.

After a few minutes of hard thinking on his part he finally stopped staring at me and began to walk forward. He had to walk because he had been shouting at me from the entrance door. Idiot. With all the other patients watching. Fool!

He was watching me wearily and then all of a sudden I was in his arms. He had his arms positioned like a cage around me so I couldn't budge. Next thing I knew I was belted up in the car. He was smirking as if, you didn't see that one coming did you. Then the smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

I was absolutely fuming. He had ruined my plans yet again. I was certain I was going to get my way eventually ....or at least I would try my best. Hmmm I had to start planning.

Edward started giving me this boring speech about how plastic surgery was stupid, useless and it often destroyed peoples body's and faces. This was true I know but I had the best doctor around and I knew Carlisle would never let anything happen to me. Then to finish off he did that "Bella you're too beautiful already you don't need any surgery. Please don't ever pull a stunt like that again." I just rolled my eyes, I was just a plain, ordinary girl who needed help. To be honest I didn't really want it, I just needed to fit into the Cullen family.

But I had to; I couldn't stay like this forever... I was smart enough to know about how plastic surgery was a waste of time and how it also destroyed you. I had read it enough times in magazines as well.

Then I had a sudden inspiration. If Carlisle wouldn't give me plastic surgery, he could definitely turn me into a vampire. There. Problem solved. God, I'm smart. Quick thinking there, right?

One problem though, Edward was dead set against anything that involved me becoming a Vampire. I didn't see the point. We belonged together ...well at least I thought we did. That whole thing sucked. It was really unfair.

I didn't sleep well that night, as Edward was driving me mad. He didn't think he could leave me alone again. He was as nervous as a turkey on New Year's Eve. (Oh great, now I'm hungry!)

I hadn't been able to approach Carlisle about the whole vampire thing so I had to just stay like me, my usual boring self.

I had had a really long chat with Edward explaining why I wanted the surgery, which was a really bad idea. He was so mad that he had started shaking and had left a dent in my door...which by the way, he was paying for.

The next few days were really bad.

Edward just held my hand in school, but never, ever said one word to me, which I thought was a bit rude. If he wasn't going to bother, then either was I.

As the week dragged on, I decided to plan a trip to our meadow. I thought that might cheer him up, but as he was dropping me home, he decided he wanted to go for a walk in the woods outside my house.

I didn't mind the walk at all, it's just I found it a bit strange. He had always told me to stay out of the woods. You know, dangerous mystical creatures and all.

Yet again he didn't speak as we walked, then all of a sudden he stopped.

His face was empty.

I was getting worried, even though I had been looking at that face for the last few days, today was much, much worse.

How was I going to change that?

I would have to think of something soon!

* * *

**There you are hope you enjoyed.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Remember you only have to be yourself.**

**Nobody needs surgery .**

**XoxM'N'M'xox**

_**Please review even just one word just so I know what everyone thinks.**_

_**I've had 400 views but only 12 reviews.**_

_**Please!!!!**_

_**Thanks again.**_

* * *


	3. Steps To Be Taken

**Here there, sorry I took so long. **

**I just wanted to make the storyline more effective.**

**Thanks for reading, enjoy, and please review!**

**thanks to everyone that has reveiwed before.**

* * *

I was really getting sick of Edward sulking and making me feel as though everything that had gone wrong was all my fault. Sometimes I just wished that he could read my mind and get over himself.

I loved him dearly but sometimes...well a lot of the time he drove me mad.

After our very confusing meeting, I ran home and cried myself to sleep. I know that it was very immature but that's what I did. I didn't know what came over me, the tears just wouldn't stop.

On top of the whole Edward situation, Waylon Charlie's best friend had been killed by some-sort-of an animal. I had to keep reminding myself that I wasn't in Phoenix anymore, and these types of animal attack occur.

My day was just getting worse and worse, it felt as though the whole world was against me.

I was after having an awful row with Charlie; I really hated fighting with him.

"Bella, my best friend was just killed and all you can think about is Edward Cullen!"He roared.

"Yes dad, I love him and I'm not going to let him go." I replied just as loudly.

"I'm not going to force him away and then spend the rest of my life trying to hold on to him!" I was fuming now.

"What has that got to do with anything?" the vein on the side of his head was ready to pop.

"Mum! You made her leave and now you can't/ won't get over her. She has moved on it's about time that you did too!" I couldn't believe that I had just said that. The pain that was shown on Charlie's face was too much. I ran upstairs and slammed my door shut.

God, I had never fought with Charlie before, he always gave me everything. Damn Edward, he was turning me into a spoilt brat. I was being so selfish.

As I un-dressed for bed, I went over to my window and shut it tight. I didn't want to face Edward today, feeling like this.

During the night I had woken up and found him sitting on the branch just outside my window. He was simply staring at me. I felt guilty so I just turned over and began to cry. Don't ask me why, I think it just dawned on me, how much drama I had had today.

I had to make it up to Charlie, so I got up really early and made his favourite breakfast: full Irish. This included eggs, rashers, sausages, pudding, beans and four slices of buttered toast.

I brought them up the stairs and knocked on Charlie's bedroom door.

There was no answer so I just walked in. He had ever right to be angry with me.

"Good morning dad." I whispered gently, letting him wake up.

"Oh Bells, good morning." He said while stifling a yawn.

"Look dad, I'm really sorry about last night." I felt so ashamed.

"No Bella, it was my fault, I was just so upset over Waylon's death, that I wasn't thinking straight.

"Yeah me too, well you see dad, its Edward he ...well he is acting really strange." I looked to the floor and began to shuffle my feet.

"Edmund, what is he doing?" he was in police mode.

"It's EDWARD! God dad, come on for the millionth time its Edward." I was getting frustrated again. _Calm Bella._

"He has been wonderful for the last few weeks, but recently he has stopped...well I don't know...stooped everything. He shows no emotion what-so-ever." It felt really weird discussing this with Charlie, it was nice though.

"This breakfast is nice Bell's" he said gratefully, while scoffing down a fried egg.

"No problem dad, but what about Edward?"

"I know..." you could see the light bulb flash over his head. "...ok, don't be shocked when I tell you this, ok?" he looked nearly embarrassed.

"Yes dad, go on." I urged.

"Well your mother used to..." I glared at him for bringing up mum again."...Just hear me out," I just shrugged.

"Well she used to ignore me."

"Yeah and..." This wasn't very helpful.

"Ignore Edward and he will have to snap out of this mood that he's in and chase after you, to find out the problem." He finished proudly.

I was shocked speechless. Was this Charlie I was talking to? WOW. I never thought Charlie would know anything like that, I had underestimated him.

"God dad, you're good!" I couldn't believe it.

"Don't mention it." He replied very pleased with himself. This was something that was going to go straight to his head.

With that I left the room. _Alice, that's who I need to talk to right now, I thought. _

The doorbell rang, right on cue._ Excellent!_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hoped that you liked it.**

**Please review.**

**xoxM'N'M, xox**


	4. The Plan!

**I hope that you enjoy this.**

**Please tell me!**

* * *

"Oh Alice, what am I going to do?" I gushed as I opened the door. But who did I find, none other than the gorgeous Edward. Ooops.

"Do about what?" he questioned. While snaking his hands around my waist. Think Bella, think quick.

Ok so I'll start Charlie's plan now.

There are six steps in Charlie's idea.

Step one: Confusion.

Step two: Annoyance.

Step three: Self-pity.

Step four: Action.

Step five: Apologise.

Step six: Talk.

I really wanted just to start on step six but he was going to have to learn the hard way.

Phase one: I untangled myself from Edward's arms and began to walk to the kitchen without saying anything. I sneaked a quick peek at Edward and he was just standing in the hallway, shocked and confused. Perfect, step one in motion.

Then I heard Charlie make his way down the stairs. Clump, clump, clump.

"…Oh good-morning Edwin." Charlie muttered as he entered the kitchen, giving me a little wink. I just shook my shoulders again with the name.

"Good morning Chief Swan." Edward answered as politely as ever.

Then Charlie turned to face me with a big smile on his face. "Morning Bells." He said cheerfully. He was having too much fun with this.

"Hey dad!" I replied, playing along.

I looked over to Edward who was still standing in the hall, looking like a fool, a very handsome fool though. Snap out of it Bella, Confusion remember!

I hated doing this to Edward, everything was fine once he didn't find out what was happening.

Then I heard the door bell ring for the second time. Better be Alice this time.

"Hey Bella" she said quirky, while examining my outfit. "Are you ready?"

"Yep sure!" I grabbed my jacket and began to walk to her car, Edward grabbed my wrist and swung me around.

"Where are you going?" he asked looking hurt. _Don't do it Bella_, the back of my mind said.

"I'm going with Alice and Jasper today." I murmured as I got into the back of the car. _You idiot Bella, look at how hurt he is!_

Oh no, what have I done?

As we drove around the bend Alice and Jasper both turned around to me and asked me "Are you sure that you want to do this Bella?"

"Yes I am, I know it's mean and you probably think I'm horrible but I need to do this!" I looked to the floor.

"Are you mad Bella? We're in; we both need to get him back! Oooh, wait till Emmet hears, he'll be so happy!" Jasper said excitedly. Alice looked very happy too.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing.(reading)

I hoped you liked it!

xoxM'N'Mxox


	5. Final goodbye

Hey everyone,

I'm sure a lot of you have guessed that I'm finished writing. I hate to say this, but I think you're right.

I wanted to finish my stories, because I hate when I read things and they are left incomplete.

I may somehow find a way to finish them, but at this current time I really have no interest.

I love my stories, believe me. I'm disappointed in myself that I didn't complete them.

So a huge final THANK YOU! To all my reviewers, alerters, favouriters, probably not real words...

Anyway, I owe you guys so much.

PM if you have any questions for me.

Follow me on twitter too! Just ask me my name ;)

Love you guys.

Signing off,

SYC

X


End file.
